


Cardinals...What Really Happened

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [46]
Category: Supernatual
Genre: Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Porter is in the worst thing that an agent of the CIA could be in...Cardinals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardinals...What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted to know what happened during Cardinals; find out what made Blake so angry and get her arm injury.
> 
> The next part of the series I am very excited to write...whenever I get a chance.

_Ten days._ Blake thought.  _Ten days and this whole ordeal will be over. Two hundred and forty hours, fourteen thousand four hundred minutes and a shit ton of seconds._ She thought to herself as she boarded the train. 

She was grateful that the CIA had payed for her train ticket from Kansas to Virginia. A plane would have been ideal, but she couldn't really carry a gun on board. She put her bag in on the shelf of the small single room that she had to herself and pulled out her laptop. 

After it took her blood and fingerprints she entered her password and got to work on reports.

_Major Colburn,_

_Firstly, let me say that I am angered, as many agents are, that I shall be going to Cardinals. I understand the necessity of this training/evaluation that this event holds, however that does not mean I shall go into it happy._

_But that is not the reason of me writing this e-mail to you. I understand that I am the head of my own Division; therefore, I can make my own choices of who I can recruit. However, I am about to recruit four beings that are of the Supernatural index. I am merely telling you this as a warning. I can assure you that they are good people and have the best intentions of helping the human race. I ask that you trust me.  
_

_They have saved my life (in more ways than one) and have saved the lives of the people I currently live with countless times. The people that I am recruiting have human mates._

_Please trust me, as this is the other part that you may not like,_

_I am now the mate of one of the people I desire to recruit. There are three other humans that I also desire to recruit. Penny Spring, a nineteen year old female and two that you sent me to find. Dean and Sam Winchester. Yes the serial killers that the FBI were searching for. But, since I have been appointed the Colonel of the SCIA, I have been pushing to have their records cleared, even more so since I currently reside in their Bunker and live with them and their mates families._

_I am asking for your help in clearing their records and your permission to recruit them._

_By now you are asking yourself why I have not told you of the person that I, the Winchesters and Penny Spring are mated to. I need you to trust me. That is all I ask._

_I am mated to the Archangel Michael. Yes. Me to an angel, laugh it up. Dean Winchester is mated to Castiel. Castiel, from what the Winchester Gospels have told me, was a Seraph who saved Dean from Hell. This you know, having read the books as research for the case that you sent me on. But I know that since God has returned (and He has) that Castiel has been, for lack of a better term, promoted to full Archangel status._

_Sam Winchester is mated to the Archangel Gabriel. As you know, Gabriel is the Trickster that killed Dean many times. Gabriel is none of our concern, he is kind and he loves humanity; but he loves Sam with his entire being. He shall not harm the human race._

_This is where I need you to trust me the most. I do not expect my agents to fully understand, but he is good._

_Penny Spring is mated to Lucifer. Yes, the Lucifer. And I know that the Winchester Gospels say that he raised Death, killed thousands and was part of the Biblical Apocalypse. But I can say, with one hundred percent certainty, that he has changed._

_I know that both Michael and Lucifer have changed. I have witnessed it all. Both Michael and Lucifer are learning about humans more every passing day. They are kind and gentle. They care._

_I can only hope that you trust me, Sir. I need you to trust me. Because, this bond that I and the Winchesters and Penny Spring, it is permanent. If you dishonorably discharge me because of who I love and who I choose as my family, then so be it. But this bond is forever, and I am positive that it shall exist after death._

_I only hope that you trust me._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Blake Porter_

Blake hoped for the best as she hit the send button on her computer. Sighing, she started filling out the recruitment form for the angels. Much of the information was blank: passport ID, Drivers Licence ID, Social Security Number, Birth Certificate ID number and Kin List were all empty. Blake bypassed all of the information that she could not provide banking on her status in the CIA as proof that she was not recruiting anyone deadly or a ghost. 

It took her an hour to do each of the angels recruitment form, but she managed to finish it before she saw that her Major had replied to her email. She prayed that she would not have to argue with her friend over who she recruited as she hovered the mouse over the email. She opened the email and read,

_Blake Porter,_

      _Let me give my condolences to you for having to do Cardinals. But I know that you will pass them with little struggle._

_As for the warning, I know that no matter what I say in this email, that you will recruit these angels and their mates, as it is your job. You are to recruit whomever you deem strong and loyal enough to help you in the fight against the Supernatural that desire to kill humans that are good. I know that because you have written me this email, that you are set on doing it and you have most likely finished the recruitment from for the angels._

_I cannot say that I am surprised. I have known you for some time, Blake Porter. I knew that you would not be likely to rest in one place, to live the domestic life. That is partly why you are such a good agent. But I knew that if you settled down, that it would be with someone who was stronger than you. Which would mean another CIA agent, and there are few that are stronger than you, or something Supernatural._

_I do trust you Blake Porter, never doubt that. I know that you do not trust easily. I know that the list of people that you trust barely hit thirty five. It is with your small amount of trust, that whomever you have trusted, I have trusted. Never have you lead me wrong in the people that you tell me to trust. So (with some hesitance) I trust Michael-the one who somewhat wanted to end the world, and your mate, Gabriel- the Trickster that had killed many humans (though we would have come after them at one point) and Lucifer (the one who desired to end the world as we know it.)_

_I will also trust you with the Winchesters. I know that you have trusted them and have fought with them. I also know that you have been trying to clear their criminal record. You lack certain authority in doing so. I shall speed up the process for you._

_Under no circumstances shall I dishonorably discharge you. You have honor and integrity in what you and your agents do. I trust you to do the right thing. You are no child, Blake Porter. I trust you._

_Sincerely,_

_Major Colburn_

_P.S. Congratulations on finding your mate. I am happy for you._

Blake sighed in relief. Her Major approved of her choice. Smiling, she began to fill out Penny, Sam and Dean's recruitment forms.

*

After sixteen hours in a train, Blake was ready for whatever she was going to face in these tests. She received a schedule for the day. She cursed when she saw that she was having a full body evaluation for the majority of the day. 

Picking up her small briefcase, she headed down to the evaluation room

*

Blake smiled when the doctor opened the door to find her completely naked.

"What the hell, Blake Porter?" The doctor gasped. Blake rolled her eyes at the woman who would be inspecting every inch of her body. 

"I didn't see the point of putting on that napkin if you are going to inspect all of me, doctor." Blake said simply. It was the doctors turn to roll her eyes. 

"Well, sit on the table." Blake listened and sat on the strip of paper. The doctor pulled out her tools and began working on a normal physical. 

"Your blood pressure is normal, as is your weight, height, and temperature."

"It is not like I am going to grow any more." Blake commented.

"How old are you?" The doctor asked as she tested Blake's muscular reactions.

"Twenty five." Blake said. 

"Then you would be correct in thinking that you are no longer going to have growth spurts. You would have had your last growth spurt at the age of twenty-one." The doctor began to inspect Blake's legs. Blake looked at the white wall as a distraction and tried not to feel somewhat violated.

"You have a scar on your right leg," the doctor noted, writing his first evaluation on a paper. "What from?" 

"Hunt," She supplied. "Was thrown into a wall." The doctor accepted her answer and began to look at her hands. 

"You broke your right hand, from what?" Blake remembered that. That was when she punched the wall after the cupid hybrid had cursed her and the other humans.

"I punched a wall." She said, humorously.

"Why, you know that it does not relieve anger. We have been through this before." Blake sighed at the doctor's comment. Many a wall had been punched by Blake Porter in the CIA.

"I still seem to feel the need to reinforce the idea that I cannot punch walls without damage to my hands." Blake replied. The doctor sighed in frustration. He walked around the table and began to inspect Blake's back. 

"A feather." He said curiously. He reached his hand to move her black hair away from Michael's mark. Blake flinched when he touched it. Protectiveness coiled inside her, the need to push the man away for touching that mating mark. 

The doctor removed his hand, but continued to stare at the mark. Writing something on his clipboard, he asked Blake to lean back. 

 _Shit._ She thought. She could hear the mobile stirrups coming towards the table. 

"I'm clean." She said, still knowing that she would have to get a pap-smear. She put her legs in the stirrups and willed herself to be still and think of anything other than what was happening. 

And it worked. She focused on the bond that she had with Michael. The brightness and warmth that was inside her. She could feel herself getting closer to it.

"Hey!" The doctor shouted at her, jarring the bond and her meditation. 

"What?" She demanded. The doctor raised an eyebrow at her attitude and asked,

"You are sexually active." 

"I am."

"Is he clean?" Blake mentally smiled.  _As if an angel can carry an STI._

"He is."  _In more ways than one._

The doctor wrote down some more information and continued his search for illnesses in awkward places. 

Another ten minutes went by before the doctor told Blake that she could get dressed. She slipped on her suit pants, socks and oxfords. Her bra went on next. The doctor returned with a tray of needles. 

"Immunizations." He explained. There were the average ones: Hepatitis B, Chickenpox, a TB shot, a Td shot, Measles, Mumps, Typhoid, a Yellow Fever shot, but there were two interesting ones. 

"This is your Cell Regeneration shot," the doctor explained as the needle went into her skin. 

Blake knew all about Cell Regeneration. It was exactly what it sounded like. The sped up process of regenerating cells. It wasn't at all like healing was for the angels, but combined with the acupuncture she was going to be getting, it would help her heal faster if she was injured.

"I cannot tell you what this drug is." The doctor explained as he injected her with the needle. "It will be for another test." 

Blake could feel the anticipation for whatever was to come. She grinned at whatever the next challenge was. 

"Anything else to declare?" The doctor asked. Blake shook her head and the doctor excused himself from the room. 

Blake began to dress, putting on her dress shirt, tie and suit coat, then walking out to the next room.

*

Acupuncture fascinated Blake Porter. The fact that such small needles could improve a person's life tenfold was incredible. She was again, stripped of all clothing, but this time she was laying on her front. 

"Hello Blake Porter." A calm voice said. Blake greeted the woman kindly. "I know that you are aware of Sensory Enhancement, and that is what we are going to be doing today." _The woman must have added lavender incense to the room._  Blake deduced when the calming scent washed over her. "Today you will have approximately two hundred needles in you." She explained. "And four access points to your life force, or qi, that will allow your senses to become more aware." Blake could feel two small hands on her spine. "It will take me one hour to add the needles and another hour to take them away. You will also be in a meditative state for an additional four hours." Blake felt the hands move away from her. "I will also be adding a small IV drip of fluids to your body so you do not dehydrate." Blake felt the IV being inserted to her left hand. "Are you ready to begin?" The woman asked. 

"Yes." She answered. The woman could be heard picking up something. Blake heard calming water coming from a speaker system. Then she heard the soft  _click_ of the first needle. 

 _Incredible._ She thought before her thoughts drifted away.

*

Blake could feel herself drifting from her body. Only once had she achieved this level of meditation. Philosophers and Psychologist had theorized that once you had achieved such a deep meditation, then you yourself would be separated from your body and go towards you soul or psyche.

This is how Blake felt right now. She felt as if she was a...energy rather than a body. With her mind at ease, her soul drifted. But her soul did not drift for long. She could see, in a way, this light. Her soul desired to go towards it.

And towards it her soul went.

Without barriers or gates, she floated towards the light.

A floating ball of light seemed so small next to this massive light that she was near.

Yet, somehow, she knew that this massive light was hers to love, to care for. She floated near what was hers and touched the light.

The light was glorious. It wasn't just white, it was red too. So many shades of red. Passion, Love, Courage, Determination, Leadership. But it was also the color of Wrath, Anger, Lust, and Danger. But it seemed that Blake loved all of the red that was hers. 

She stayed there, for what seemed like only a moment, before she could feel herself being pulled away. She felt the pull, tugging her but she wanted to stay with the red light that was hers. The pull became stronger, beckoning her. 

Her Psyche gave the light a stroke of love with its own light and turned to the caller.

*

Blake felt herself awaken from the meditation. She smiled to herself when the doctor gave her some more water to drink.  _That was Michael._ Was what she thought when she smiled.

*

Blake walked out of the testing room feeling mentally tired. She knew she passed, but that did not mean that the weight of the test dragged on her mind. She retired to her room and slept for an hour.

She checked her watch. It was only four in the afternoon. That meant dinner would be served in two hours and lights out would be in six. She got up and put on her track suit and shoes and walked out of the building.

A grey fog hung in the Virginian hills. She looked and she noticed that the Sensory Enhancement had taken hold. She could see and hear farther, sharper, than she could. She closed her eyes and listened.

A bird was flying over head. 

Deer were in the trees northwest of her. 

and a storm was coming. 

Blake grinned and began her light jog. 

*

"I'm telling you," Blake said in a frustrated tone. "This is the twin brother." 

"How?" Her supervisor asked her. Blake pointed to the murdered man's mouth.

"See? In this picture, he is not only dead, but he is lacking the scar on his lip." She pointed to his portrait. "But in this picture he has a scar." She looked at the man. "Which would mean that you have the wrong man in jail and the twin brother is still alive."

The man looked at the evidence again.

"Shit." was all he said for Blake to know that she had passed another test.  

*

This, Blake knew, would be a harder test. She had no idea what the test could be. She had known that there was going to be a body evaluation, that was a given. She knows that she will have to fight and survive. She had guessed that there would be some sort of protocol test and she figured that there was going to be another test about cases. 

This she had not planned for.

"So you are going to put me near a coma, and then I have to pull out of it?" She asked the doctor. He only nodded. 

Blake could feel herself begin to panic. 

_How the hell am I supposed to do this._

The obvious answer was to continue to panic, but in a controlled way. The inhibitor would not work as well if she had an abundance of adrenaline. 

The other option was to use a trigger. 

It had worked for Penny in the sense of her own coma and that song, so it would work for Blake. As she felt the drug beginning to take hold of her, she thanked her major for teaching her such odd things. 

*

Blake knew she was in a coma, or near a coma. She could feel the weightlessness of it all. The lack of the hang of a body. It was different from the meditation, but the same in some ways. 

Blake willed her body to act. She tried to breathe heavily. She heaved her chest and thought about things that made her afraid. There weren't many, but those that did freaked her out. 

The men that nearly got her when she was eight. 

When learned what her mentor really was, human, but so much more evil than any monster she has fought. 

When her friend died.

When the building collapsed. 

She could feel it beginning to work. Blake could feel the heaviness of her body again. But she needed more. 

The thought of losing Michael to that cupid hybrid. 

She felt so much closer to her body now.

She could hear the machines near her screaming with an increased heartbeat. She could feel the bile in her stomach because of her self induced panic attack. She could feel tears running down her eyes. Hear herself crying out for people in the past to stop. 

But she needed the trigger. The last push. 

"Anois," she said. 

*

Her eyes shot open as quickly as she shot off of the bed. 

Sweat and tears were covering her skin. She panted for a moment, recollecting herself. She looked at the doctor and asked,

"Did I pass?"

The doctor looked stunned. He looked down at the paper and said slowly,

"It took you ten minutes to put you in that coma. It is not difficult to put a person under." He looked back down at the paper. "It took you three to get out." The doctor helped Blake stand on her feet. She quickly grabbed the rail of the bed and sat back down. 

"How?" He asked. Blake, who was now feeling extremely sick, answered quietly

"I panicked." 

"But what was the extra push?" He asked as he rubbed her back. It felt foreign, comfort from someone other than Michael or the flock. She would later scold herself for telling the doctor what her extra push was, but she would also blame her loose lips on the panic attack. 

"A trigger word." She whispered. 

*

 "Wait for the green Blake Porter." She heard the voice come from inside her helmet. She was currently in a pressurized skydiving suit and flying at an altitude of fifteen thousand feet, one thousand feet above the average skydiving height. 

"Remember, Blake Porter. The oxygen in your suit will stop working when you pull the parachute, so you have to time your landing perfectly." the voice paused. "or you will die." Blake smiled as the hanger door dropped open. The wind could be felt from where she was standing.

 _Dean would not like this._ Blake thought as she stepped to the drop pad. She looked at the red light and waited. She could feel the adrenaline in her blood. The thrill of jumping out of a plane again. The excitement of the game they would be playing for the next three days. It was exhilaration in its purest of forms. The light turned green. 

Blake ran for the hangar door and lept. 

-

"Blake," The voice said as Blake stepped out of her pressurized suit and took a breath of fresh air. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but a tenth of a second made the difference between life and death when you pulled that chute." 

Blake was going to thank the man, but she heard the feed go fuzzy. She threw the suit on the ground and began to fold it up. Once folded she rolled the suit and kneeled on it, squeezing the remaining air out. After that she stuffed the suit in her helmet. 

 _Cold nights._ She thought as she folded it. She went to the parachute next. She kneeled at its edges and began to fold it as fast as she could. 

Blake knew she had another sixty seconds (if she was lucky) before the hunters would find her. They saw where she landed, in a shallow amongst the trees, and it would not be long before they came to kill her (hypothetically speaking.) She had the chute as neatly folded as she would permit for the moment. She made two straps at the end and slung it over her shoulder.

Then she ran.

-

Blake was glad that she packed the suit up. The humid summer air had made her body sweat as she ran in search for a water reserve, but the nights were that much cooler. The suit provided an extra layer between her and the elements. She managed to find a water hole to drink from in the middle of the day, but she did not drink. 

The watering hole was completely exposed. She was currently camped in a tree, watching the water, waiting to see what would happen. 

And she was glad she did. Blake noticed, an hour and a half after finding the watering hole, that a person, another agent, had too. Only, he had ran for the water. As he drank, a hunter shot him in the back, 'killing him,' with the paintball. He was extracted from the game and was probably watching from cameras all around. During her time waiting and listening, Blake had cut off a portion of the parachute to use as a water jug and another portion to use as a makeshift backpack. 

But what she really needed was a weapon and food. 

This is where her problem lied. 

Blake had bungee cords that could be used as string for a slingshot to kill birds. A slingshot was not difficult to make. The problem was, hunters would notice the broken branches, breaking the branch would make unwanted noise, and a slingshot could only kill so many small things before it broke apart. 

The bungee cords could also be used for making a bow and a set of arrows. The problem with this was that finding a branch was difficult, and the bungee was not meant to be used for straight shooting; the arrow would fly in a random direction. Another problem with that theory was, finding an arrowhead. Blake could use a rock or glass, but it would have to be hammered into the right shape-causing noise. 

She suppressed the urge to sigh as she climbed down from the trees.  _I will have to find a weapon that they scattered across the land._ She thought. The thought then came that high demanding items would be stationed near a hunter. A smart hunter would seek out weapons and food and then station themselves in a significant area and wait for their prey to attack. 

It is what Blake would have done. 

Hungry, tired and weaponless, Blake leaped from tree to tree, trying to find a safe place to camp. 

-

She awoke before the light with a parched mouth and a growling stomach. It was not the first time she had gone without eating, and it might not be the last, but water was another thing. 

Blake managed to find a hollow log to rest in. It was long since abandoned by any forest creatures or bug and was only open to one end. A hunter could have shot her in the head during the night, but headshots were frowned upon and the hunter would be disqualified as well. Blake grabbed her things and army crawled out of the log. She looked around before she came out, seeing if it was safe. 

Finding the conditions suitable, she clambered out, stripped of the pressurized suit and stuffed it in the helmet. 

She took of running to find water. 

-

Blake did not go to the watering hole.  _Never visit the same place twice._ Her mentor's voice rang through her head. Blake had managed to find a set of vines that she could drink from. Snapping them with a pop (then looking around) she drank. It was then that she could hear the howls. 

"Hounds." She whispered. She quickly snapped some of the vines and stuffed them in her makeshift backpack before she began to climb up. 

Blake jumped from tree to tree, trying to be as silent, yet as quick as possible. At one point, she knew the dogs had caught her scent and were following her. 

"Shit." She whispered as she stopped and waited for the hounds to come. She needed a plan. Blake looked around for anything that could throw her scent. 

That is when she noticed the V in the trees. Blake scrambled for the bungee cords and began to tie one to the first tree. The could hear the voices now. There were two men and one female. She jumped for the next branch and began to tie it. 

The voices became more distinct. She was beginning to hear blurbs of sentences. 

Blake looked around and found an acorn and two pinecones. She hoped that it would work without having to draw blood. She took one pinecone and rubbed it on her forehead, soaking up the sweat. She loaded the pinecone and launched it north. She did the same with the second pinecone and launched it to the right. She took the acorn and put it in her mouth. 

Flinching at the earthy taste she spat it out a moment later and launched it to the right again. 

"That Bitch." The voice said suddenly. Blake suppressed a gasp and made herself as small as possible. 

"She didn't even come near the water." One of the men said. Blake could hear the dogs sniffing the ground, searching for her scent.

"It's Blake Porter," That voice Blake recognized. The hated man Elson. Blake's lip curled at the thought of him hunting her down. "Blake is smarter than that."  

"We nailed four other people near the water," The feminine voice said. "Why not her." Blake heard Elson sigh.

"She was probably near the water, watching it. There is no way that Blake would go there without observing it for about an hour."  _Three._  Blake thought to herself. The second man inhaled to say something, but the dogs howled again. The three hunters said nothing as they took off in search for Blake, to the right. 

Blake waited for thirty seconds before climbing down from the trees. She was somewhat exposed on the ground, and she could leave tracks if she was not cautious, but it was faster. 

Blake ran.

-

It was the ninth day. Blake had not encountered any hunters (or people) since the sixth day. On the seventh day, Blake stumbled across a bag with one food ration, a can of tear gas, a small knife and a dog whistle. 

She nearly threw away the dog whistle, but a thought had occurred to her. Blake found a valley, one with lots of wind and tied the whistle to a stray tree branch. She ran as soon as the wind started blowing.

A safe distance away, she could hear the cursing from the hunters that had dogs and the shouts to find whatever the dogs were excited about.

Laughing to herself, Blake pushed on.

But today was most likely the last day, as far as she guessed. She figured that she had one more day, and that would be a day of fighting.

The colonel looked around and began to walk forward, not looking where she stepped.

That was her fatal move.

A trip wire was put on the ground, and it did its job. Cursing as she stumbled and rolled down a hill, she managed to stop in a clearing. A perfect spot for a hunter.

Blake rolled to the side and scrambled to get to her feet. Another paintball imbedded itself in the tree to her left when she jumped to the right. She was in the cover of the trees now.

And if this hunter had friends, then she was fucked. Blake ran around the clearing, hearing paint splatter near her. She wouldn't dare climb a tree until she knew where the assassin was. And then it stopped. 

Which meant she was underneath the assassin. Smiling to herself, she took to the trees. Climbing higher, she heard Elson began to curse and fire more bullets. 

Blake was suddenly eye to eye with the blue eyed burly man. She grabbed his paintball gun and pointed it at his chest and fired. 

"You bitch." He said as she climbed down from the trees. He could not hunt her now. She had killed him. She rushed for her things, and without a goodbye, ran off. 

*

Elson had kindly volunteered to fight Blake Porter for the four hours. She had defended many of the other four blows easily, but still managed to get hit in the ribs every now and again. 

Part of Blake wanted to just give up, she had no strikes and it was the last day, there was no real way to lose. 

But it was Elson's comment that kept her going. 

"What's that?" Elson asked with a fake grin when Blake's shirt moved as she knocked another person out. It was down to another CIA agent and Elson. "A special tattoo?" Blake made the mistake of freezing when he mentioned it. She was hit in the back and fell to the ground. She rolled into a squatting position and hit the other agent in the chest, stunning him. 

"It means something to you, doesn't it?" He grinned when she did not answer. Blake looked down and saw the bong in his hand. She looked at the clock and whined when she saw that she was only three hours and eighteen minutes into the fight. Standing, she brought her arms up to defend herself. 

She sensed the other man coming towards her (courtesy of Sensory Enhancement) she turned around (stupidly) and punched the other man in his stomach and pushed him away.

That is when Elson took his shot. Right at Blake's mark on her shoulder. She cried out in agony and rage when she fell to the ground. Wrath took her over. She swept her legs at his, knocking him to the ground. Using the momentum of the swing, she flipped herself up on her two legs. 

There were conveniently near a wall at the time. She jumped, rebounded off of the wall, and slammed her heels down on Elson's Tibia. She felt no remorse as he shouted in agony at his two broken legs. 

But Blake Porter had to give Elson credit for persistence. Before the supervisor could call a time-out, Elson had grabbed the bong and swung it at Blake. She raised her left forearm to block the move. 

Many of the agents, including Colonel Porter herself, were surprised when the bong shattered on her arm. 

"Hold it!" the supervisor shouted. Blake analyzed her bleeding arm. 

 _Michael is going to be pissed._ She thought as Elson was carted away. Blake looked at the clock as two new agents stepped in the arena. Forty minutes to go.

*

"We will need to analyze your healing process in the next two days." A man told Blake. 

 _Michael is going to be really pissed._ Blake thought as she focused on the Bond and the Bunker. She grabbed her briefcase with the seven recruitment forms in her 'good' arm and walked through the door that would take her to the Bunker. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot more fun writing this than I originally thought I would...  
> Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
